Boxer and Sock 2: Full thrust
by AI Media
Summary: Boxer and Sock are back in a new city. Short I know but if you read the first just read.
1. Super Eros Brothers

_**New story woo! So we're back, but first I'd like to say I couldn't do this without canada. It was a surprise to find over 100 reads from there. So I began writing this...**_

* * *

At Cincher's office~

"Damn those slutty, egotistical, assholes!"Skivvy growled."They reduced this city to shambles and demoted us to minor characters! How ignoble."

"Don't worry, dear brother. We shall have our shining moment." Legwarmer assured him.

"Mess with bull you get the horns."

"Demon brothers!" Cincher yelled from another room."Get back to cleaning."

"Yes Madame mayor!" They replied!

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room.

"I have called upon you three because I am in no condition for this task."Cincher said to her company."You three just happen to be in their next destination, Oten City."

"Yes, madame!"The three replied.

"I have received word from The Master himself to see that the next Hellsgate can be opened. Either that or receive an eternity of damnation. Now, Go forth and do his bidding, The half Ghost demon, Waistcoat. The succubus, Thong. Cravat, the incubus. The Unholy Trinity!"

"Yes, madame!" They responded.

"One more detail..."Cincher added."A new currency has been announced. All demons must collect Chaos gems by reeking havoc. Have fun."She finished.

* * *

"Holy donkey shit!" Boxer exclaimed."This town looks fuckin' awesome. I bet there's some high class broads around this mother!"

"I could get the créme de la créme of sweets here!" Sock said as they looked at the tall sparkling buildings.

The city had high class businesses and restaurants everywhere and the homes were not any less extravagant.

"Don't be fooled by appearance, this town is overrun with Ghosts. Half the city has been abandoned due to high Ghost activity. Believe it or not this place is more hellbent than Daten."Bra said.

"So we're here to stop these second-rate knockoffs.?"Sock inquired.

"Exactly, you two along with another set of angels."

"What! We have to share all the fame and glory with some wannabe angels!"

"Fret not, they are highly skilled. You have been sent here to assist and learn from them."

"That sounds pretty cool to be trained by other angels." Brief input.

"What the hell do you know, Brief!" Boxer yelled.

A loud crashing sound brought them out of their argument.

"A giant turtle Ghost!" A citizen yelled.

"Time to stomp this mother, Sock!" He began removing his boxers.

"Let's-a go!" Sock yelled.

"O wicked spirit; born of a-"

"Look sis another Ghost!" a cheerful orange haired girl exclaimed.

"He must have a death wish if he came to our side of the city."The red-headed sister with glasses said.

"Let's show him how we roll!"

Colorful strobelights flashed around the girls as they removed their angelic garbs and chanted,"O pitiful shadow; drifting between Heaven and Earth; Let the black wings of these holy beings; release you from your earthly sorrows; return from whence you came." The red-headed girl took off her bustier and its strings tied into a whip. The pink haired girl removed her bodice and wrapped it around her arm transforming it into a large arm cannon."The dark angel Bustier!" The red head said."And her twin sister Bodice!" The other said. "Repent, mother fucker!" They said before lashing and blasting the Ghost.

The ghost exploded creating a box. Bodice kicked it and out popped three coins.

"The angels have saved us again!" The citizens rejoiced."Praise them!" Everyone gathered around and worshiped them.

"What is this motherfuckery?!"Boxer yelled.

"Those wings are really hardcore." Brief stated.

"Why do they have black wings and we don't?!"Sock asked."That's some hot shit!"

"They are the dark angels. They have been kicked out of Heaven and cursed with black wings until they can finish their trials. They were once high ranked arch angels but had horrible behaviors."Bra explained.

"What'd they do?" Brief asked.

"Hey, you guys!" Bodice called up in the sky."Are you the new guys?!"

"Yes we are!"Bra answered.

"We've been waiting for you." Bustier said flying down."Welcome to Ot-. Where'd they go?"

"The gothy one went eating or something and the blonde one left with the geek."

"Those goddamn cock-jockys!"Bra yelled." Chick go find those assholes!"

"Chick!Chick!Chick!Chick!Chick!" She barked before they rolled off in Transparent.

* * *

"The fucks your deal afro-bitch? I was about to rock this nerds world of warcraft."

"I didn't even get to finish my roll cake." Sock cried as they were sitting in see through with handcuffs on."But I guess this isn't so bad."

"B-Boxer... could you not discuss what we were doing."

"Shuddap!" Bra yelled at them.

"Are we there yeeeeeeeeeet?"Sock groaned.

"Here we go."Bodice said.

"Welcome to our cathedral." Bustier said."We have the essential amenities and all the more." She gestured to everything in the large and clean church."Take any of the spare rooms."

"When you're done setting up we all need to have a talk." Bra said."There is much to discuss.

"Can't we have some damn time to adjust we just got to this hell hole."Boxer argued."I haven't even screwed anybody yet! Do you know how weird tat is for me?!

"We can't very well do that, we have to talk about the second Hell's gate." Bra announced.

* * *

"We have infiltrated the 'good' side of town father." The pink demon reported. "You were right, this place does lack a few... essentials. We'll have fun redecorating."

Two gems appeared and the other demon caught them. "Red and black. How expected." He said monotonously.

* * *

_**I guess this**_ _**is a good way to end it. I 'm never good at the first of anything so expect better, more references, more jokes, more sex! Thinking of doing a Homestuck fic. Let's see if I can get that started. Anybody get the big Charlie's Angels reference... like anywhere. Look up! Any Year...anniversary... blah.  
**_


	2. Interview with the Succubus

_**So i'm a little slow on updates now. The reason being one of my partners who works on art and contributing ideas has left to study for school. No worries I still have another guy to help me. Some characters I helped create and some i didn't, have made their way into the story. I will not be uploading anymore art on the shared deviantart for i am not comfortable with my art. Alright get ready for an insight on a sexy lady... demon. P.S I'm16 now yayyy!**_

* * *

" July 21st, 2013. Today I'm joined by a sexy pink girl who claims she's a demon." The interviewer spoke into his tape recorder." Tell me, what brings you here, Ms...?"

" Thong. To answer your question, I just wanted to have my story heard before all hell breaks loose."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"In time. You haven't even let me start." She giggled. " Now, where to begin? I guess my birth would suffice. Well to start off the chaos, my birth was somewhat of an anomaly. It's not a normal thing for a succubus and incubus to fornicate due to their natural lack of sexual energy to drain from one another. But for them to have a full-fledged demon albeit two is quite the mystery." She began the story.

" Succubi, like myself and also incubi don't take after any ancestral figure. We are formed to look like what people most desire. We have an astral form until we are 'dreamt up' so to speak, but we can take a physical form for a short period. Being that our physical bodies are based off human dreams and desires, we can be somewhat deformed. This pertains but is not limited to, oversized breast, missing physical features, height, age feature-wise, and gender confusion as a forced trait. The only thing that we gain naturally is our pigmentation and our horns, which can be concealed at any point."

"Do you have any deformities?" The interviewer asked.

"I don't have a naval. Are you going to keep pushing yourself in or do I have to finish myself off."

"Proceed."

"Very well, where was I?"

"You spoke about another demon, perhaps your twin?"

"Yes. My brother, Waistcoat. He... is a special case. I shall save the intimate details for later, but most of his troubles are my fault. Our species isn't very keen on family, it is normal for us to not to associate with each other. It was my duty to kill him once we received physical forms. So, I did. Little did I know he had a lot of regrets caused by the rule system in Hell. That is his 'special case'. He came back as a Ghost the next time I saw him."

"So what did you do?"

"I did what I had to do. I used all my knowledge in black magic, and sealed his body in his empty husk."

"Tell me more about your purpose as a succubus and a liason to high-class demons."

"That is quite... a big purpose. I didn't know if I could take such a big thing. But, the more I pushed and shoved, the easier it became. Working with some of the biggest demons in Hell can be a long and hard process. My more prominent purpose as a succubus is easier... in retrospect. I am designed to fulfill the desires of men and sometimes women. A succubus is more prone to sexual affairs with the same sex than incubi. I do it because I feed on sexual energy. I need it to sustain myself. Sex or even being in the same room with someone with high sexual energy can work. I know you're probably wondering how I keep this up. The answer is easy, I stay on the prowl for very sexual people. Some have skeletons in their closet, but I keep something more valuable in mine." Thong explained."My mission in this town is to exterminate a few pesky winged rodents. All I have to do is set a few traps. Now, is there anything else you want to know?"

"Your parents. What about them?"

"They're union was short lived. I suggest we don't talk about them, even talking about them can make a human go insane. But you'll hear about them in time. It's not the end of the world yet."

"One more question. You take energy from people, can you kill them with that power?"

Thong got up and walked to the door."Only if I want to."She turned the lock and walked toward him.

* * *

_**So this seems kinda short to me but none of these will be exceptionally long. This is something I'm doing with new characters, maybe not all of them. A look into what life is like for a demon. We didn't get much of that in the show. I tried to make it dirty, but I failed. I'm now using cursing as a way of emphasizing but still excessively. Alright, hope you enjoyed. Oh, Finland, Italy, and Sweden. Give em props for being top readers and forever the U.S and Canada.  
**_


End file.
